


Silence is Silver

by Jakaboi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, new kid at school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaboi/pseuds/Jakaboi
Summary: For some reason, the new kid keeps sitting next to Virgil in the lunch hall.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil rolls his peas around his lunch tray again. Logan and Roman are ‘discussing’; that is to say they’re arguing. Today’s topic is Roman’s studying technique, or lack thereof, and poor Patton is trying to mediate. Of course mediation mostly means making sure Logan doesn’t use words Roman doesn’t understand, and Roman doesn’t grab anything off a lunch tray and start flinging it.

They’ve long since learned not to pressure Virgil to pick sides when they get like this. Whoever’s closest usually gets hit by the fight part of ‘fight or flight’ and it’s resulted in a detention or two for the group in the past. Yeah, it’s better for everyone if he’s just left to his own devices, an empty seat between him and Roman just to be on the safe side.

The seat on his other side shifts and there’s a clunk as someone sits next to him, dropping his lunch tray down with a clatter. Virgil glances over and nods at the kid, but says and does nothing else.

Black short sleeve shirt, and two black and white striped wrist bands. His hair is dark and floppy, while his make up could easily rival Virgil’s own, heavy set black around his eyes, and two streaks of blue down his cheeks like tears.

“Who’s that?” Patton whispers.

“A new student.” Logan responds. “He’s in our math class.” he gestures between himself and Virgil.

“Well why’s he sitting at _our_ table?” Roman is a little less quiet, and the kid definitely hears him. Looking up, he pins Roman with the kind of glare that would curdle milk. There’s a beat of maybe two seconds before the kid just pushes himself to his feet again and leaves.

The others all glare at Roman.

“What? What did I do?” Roman is genuinely confused. There is a delicate balance in the social hierarchy of the lunchroom and this kid thinks he can just park his derriere next to them without even a hello? Rude.

“He just threw his lunch away,” Patton strains to keep him in sight until he’s walked out the room. “Did he even eat any of it?”

“He doesn’t like attention.” Virgil tells them.


	2. Chapter 2

School’s out.

Virgil scans the crowd as the student body piles out the building. Normally he’d walk with Logan to the end of Hurst Street, then cut across the park, but today he’s looking out for someone.

Luckily, said someone has the kind of style that is easy to spot in a crowd. Smart shirt with a brown waistcoat, yellow driving gloves, and all topped off by a bowler hat above his hetereochromatic eyes. The right one is a soft brown while the left is a strong amber/yellowish colour.

“To what do I owe this unprecedented company?” Janus asks as Virgil immediately falls into step beside him.

“Logan’s tutoring Remus today.”

“Ah yes,” the pair of them start to walk Westwards, their steps slowing as Janus pulls out a pen and notebook to take notes, “Why don’t you stop bullshitting me and cut to the chase?”

“There’s a new kid, I think he transferred in a few weeks ago.” Virgil shrugs, “He’s really quiet, doesn’t like attention but sometimes he sits next to me at lunch.”

Janus raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Usually it’s when the guys aren’t nearby but today he sat down when everyone was there and it didn’t go well. I just….” he trails off, how can he explain?

Janus takes more notes, nodding his head as he does so. “Which of your classes is he in?”

“Maths and DT. Maybe some others.”

Janus flips his notebook closed. “Give me two days.”

“Please don’t take it too far.” Virgil hastily adds. Janus has been known to be a little….overzealous in his investigations in the past. The last thing Virge needs is to spook the kid.

Janus sighs. “You know I’d be mad at the request but there’s been a lot less problems since Remus’s suspension.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Janus?! What?!” Patton blurts as the boy approaches their lunch table a couple days later. Patton does his best to think the best of everyone but even _he_ knows the extent of Janus’s….shenanigans.

“What do you want?” Logan glares at him, gritting through clenched teeth.

“Strictly business.” Janus promises, swinging his bag onto the table, opening it up and pulling out a book. He holds it out. “Remus’ homework for English. I figured as his tutor you’d want a look.”

Logan just sits, not even blinking as he continues to glare. Janus waits, gently waving the book in Logan’s face. Neither looks ready to give in on this. Lord, this could go on for a while. Thankfully, Roman breaks the stalemate by grabbing at the book and tearing it from Janus’s fingers.

“I’ll take that.” He too seems very annoyed about Janus’s presence, scowling at him. “And you can slither back from whence you came.”

Janus rolls his eyes. Good lord they’re all such melodramatic bitches. He turns towards the resident emo, clearly lost in thought as he stares at the questionable slop that the canteen decided to try and pass off as food today.

“Virgil.” he says. Virgil jolts as he comes back to himself. He’s really confused as to when the hell Janus got here. “I’ll see you in the library after class.”

“Li-Library?” Virge stammers.

Janus nods, “I think the sooner we get started on that history project the better.” With one fluid motion, he swings his bag onto his back and turns to walk off.

They don’t have a project for history….at least Virgil prays they don’t have a project for history. It’s dull and boring and dates and just- No. No Janus knows that he couldn’t give information while the others are around so he made some cover story. Hopefully…

Turning, Virge sees the others all staring at him. Logan looks on the brink of rage, though he’s taking a calming breath. If there’s one reason to talk to Janus that Logan could possibly forgive it would be out of necessity for class. Roman though seems personally offended, his arms crossed and huffing as he glares. Patton just looks disappointed.

Oh what Virgil wouldn’t give to have the ground open up and swallow him whole right now.


End file.
